Alone again
by TaliaFosness
Summary: When Bella returns to Fork with Edward he leaves again after Renee Dies of cancer, her father heart broken then commit Suicide, leaving her alone. She leaves for Italy asking for death, but will the three kings grant her wish or will one of them fall for her?
1. Chapter 1

He left me. Alone. Forever. I felt the hole in my chest burning. Dropping to my knees I remembered his word exactly.

"I don't want you Bella, I don't love you, I need someone better."

Someone better. Not only did he leave me, but he took my family too. I was alone.

I walked out of the forest that he left me in. All I wanted was to be in my room. Alone. I saw Charlies squad car out front, after Renee died of cancer two months ago I have been livng with Charlie permentally. I loved him and I didn't want to see him right now.

"Dad. I'm home." I called out trying to hold back tears. Walking into the kitchen I heard the Tv playing.

"Dad, I'm going to bed." I said walking up the stair. Ususally he responds. He probably fell asleep on the couch. Renee's death hit everyone hard, mostly Charlie. He has been so depressed lately. I walked down the stairs walking into the livingroom I saw him laying with his back to me on the couch. I turned the TV off.

"Charlie, come on get up ," I said shaking him. He rolled over and I saw white foam coming out of his mouth,

"CHARLIE?" I yelled shaking him, a bottle dropped from his hand. Oh God no.

"CHARLIE!" No, he cant leave me too. He overdosed! This is all my fault. I ran to the phone.

"Forks police, what is your name location and emergency?" I heard a women say over the phone

"My name is-s-s Isab-b-bella Swan, my dad isn't moving he over d-d-dosed I think! Oh God please hurry, DADDY! Please WAke up Daddy!" I sobbed into the phone

"Miss, check if he is breathing can you do that for me honey?" The lady said over the phone calmy

I ran to him

"NO, NO he's not breathing oh God! Please!" I sobbed harder.

"We are going to be there shortly, do you no CPR?" She asked

"Yes! Hang on," I dropped the phone. Blowing into his mouth I pounded on his chest.

"Hes not responding!" I yelled over the phone.

I heard sirens and someone breaking down the door. Everything happened so fast. Someone picking me up I kicked and screamed. The peramedics were tending to my father,

"Clear!" I heard them yell

"Daddy!" I screamed

"Clear!... Still no heart beat. Come on Charlie!" I heard the other one say. I bit the hand of person holding me back. Letting go of me I rushed to Charlie. I jumped on him

"Please daddy don't leave me! Please don't!" I yelled hitting him on the chest.

"He's gone." I heard someone say.

"NO! NO TRY AGAIN!" I yelled my tears blinding me.

"YOU HELP HIM NOW, BRING HIM BACK." I yelled cradling my fathers body to me.

"I am so sorry Miss Swan," I heard someone say. I was petting my fathers head rocking side to side

"Its ok daddy, you'll see, you'll be ok," I whispered tears running down my face.

"Miss we need to take the body," I heard someone say off in the distants I wan't listening.

I began to hum the lullaby he taught me

"Remember daddy? You use to hum this to me, you use to say 'Bella its alright I'm always here', remeber daddy? Remember?" I whispered and started humming again

"You uuse to say 'Daddy little girl'" I said holding him.

Someone pulled me up away from Charlie

"NO! DADDY! DON"T LET THEM TAKE ME! YOU PROMISED! DON"T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY FROM YOU!" I yelled at his lifeless body.

"PAPA!" I yelled again. I began to sob, breaking down completely. Seeing the body bag come from the house, it began to rain. Looking up at the sky,

"God, why?" I asked before blanking out.


	2. Chapter 2

ONE WEEK LATER

"Here lies Charles Swan Beloved father. He will forever be remembered, Charles was..." I heard the priest say. I wasn't listening snymore. I just starred at the coffin, it was raining softly out, everyone in town was practically here, people crying, and whispering. My dark brown hair getting darker as the rain poureed down more. the chours began to sing Amaing grace, my father was being lowered to the ground. I would have cried, but I had o tears left. I was drained,

People began leaving and oo it was just me and Charlie. Starring at his grave I dropped a hite rose on to the soil.

"daddy, remember everytime on your birthday I gave you a white rose? You use to tese me saying it was because angels kissed it." I whipered. My throat starting to tighten.

"Rememeber when I was little and every Friday night I we to go to the diner and watch the game? You use to say 'Bells, you and me, together forever.'" I said.

"Forever," I said again. The rain was now pouring down, Ilooked up at the sky.

"Daddy, are you an angel? I bet you are," I said. Kissing the tombstone I began to back away.

"You and I, well see eachother again, soon." I vowed. Not caring to tchange out of my dripping black dress I grabbed money and bought a ticket to Volterri Italy.

"I'm coming daddy," I said_

I was out sid ethe castel now looking up at it. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked to see Jane starring at me. I looked at her then turned back to the castel.

"Isabella." I heard jane say. I didn't bother responding. Jane was then infront of me.

"Come." she said, I followed her through the castel,

"Wait here." She said. Like I have anywhere elese to go, she came back out holding the door open. I walked through it seeing the three kings looking at me. Aro, smugly, Marcus interested, and Caius bored.

"Whey hello Isabella, how nice it is to see you again my dear." I heard Aro say clapping his hands together. I didn't say anything.

"Why are you here Isabella? Where are your Cullens at?" He asked

"Gone." I said in a dead tone, I even saw Aro flinch alittle at my coldness.

"They left you?" He asked slightly amused. I didn't say anything.

"Why are you here love?" He asked again

"Death." I said. They all looked shocked.

"You want to die Isabella?" Marcus said.

"Yes." I said. Holding my head high.

"Why." Caius asked

"I have no ne left. My parent are d-d-dead, the C-c-cullens left me, I have no friends, and so much pain, I don't have a purpose of leaving anymore." I said

"Let me console with my brother," Aro said. They started talking to fast for hman ears to understand. Aor turned to me with a smirk.

"My dear Isabella, I am sorry for your loss, my brothers and I have decided that you are to... special to waste. Instead of killing you, you will be turned by nightfall." He said. I didn't move, breathe, think.

'Turned by nightfall.' His voice echoed through my head

"Why." I asked.

"Because, my dear, you have great things ahead of you, and I will not let you go." He simply said. Tear came to my eyes. Why won't he just leave me be.

I held my head high.

"When will my trasformation take place." I growled. Aro looke dhurt for a moment.

"Now." He said and was infront of me within a second bitting down on my neck. I refused to scream, yell, whimper. I just went limp. Him holding on to me. HE flung his head back from my neck, my own head falling back. He picked me up bridal style.

"Brothers, meet your new Queen." I heard Aro say. Queen?

"But Aro that means-" Caius began

"That means she my mate." He finshed. Mate. The burning snesation came ffrom the bite mark and started to spread.

I felt him walking from the room room, int another lacing me don on the bed.

"Soon my love, your pain will be gone." He vowed

During my transformation my father and mother came to me

_Oh Bella, baby, I am so sorry- dad_

_Why daddy? Why did you leave me?- I cried to him_

_I am so sorry- He said_

_Bella baby you need to listen, Aro, he will take good care of you ok? Give him a chance Bells.-dad_

_I want you home, with me.- I sobbed_

_I know baby, obe day you and I will see eachother again, but right now you belong there with him and your new family.- dad_

_But-_

_No buts Isabella, promise me-dad_

_dad- _

_Bella!-dad_

_Ok I promise- I whispered_

_Thats my girl- dad_

_Jelly bean- mom_

_Mommy?- I asked_

_Its me honey, your father is right ok, listen to him, I love you baby remember that,- Mom_

_How do I live with out the ones I love mama, its so hard with out you guys.-_

_Shush baby its ok, we will eachother again-mom_

_Why are you so far away? Please mommy I need you-_

_Don't be afraid Jingle Bells, We are always here with you, trust Aro, trust your self, trust your heart.-dad_

_I have some much to ask, to say-_

_Belly bean Shush, wake up, wake up- dad_

_I love you momma, papa_

_we love you to- both_

_Bella, you and me, forever together-dad_

_Forever together papa,_

_Bye bells_

_Bye...__

I opened my eyes to see Aro looking at me with concern.

"Aro1" I cried thoughing my arms around him. He held on to me.

"My baby, my Bella," I heard him sigh

I began to cry. He rubbed my back.

"No cryig my love, I can not bear you hurt." He said. I looked at him and kissed himon the lips. He kissed me back.

"I love you Aro," I ighed

"I love you too my love." He told me_

THE END


End file.
